


Boy Friend Forever (BFF)

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Midorima is Kuroko's BFF, cheesy confession time, man this is fun to write, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Kise and Kuroko knew, despite his outward tsundere appearance, Midorima will probably be the first to shed a tear during their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Friend Forever (BFF)

**Author's Note:**

> What if Midorima is Kuroko's BFF?

"Take this, Kuroko," said Midorima as he handed the baby blue-haired man a plastic rose. "Your lucky item for the day." 

Kuroko's eyes gave him a questioning look, although his hands proceed to take the given item. "You know you don't have to give these stuff to me, Midorima-kun, but I appreciate your concern," muttered Kuroko as he gave Midorima a slight bow. 

"I won't get you today's item if Aquarius wasn’t ranked last today," he harrumped and pushed the glasses that's sliding down his nose. As a response, Kuroko formed a smile for his friend. 

"Thank you, Midorima-kun. I'm sure this will come in handy sooner or later." 

The greenhead didn’t know when or how he had become close friends with Kuroko, the semi-invisible man. In middle school and high school, they barely talked to each other, and the distance didn’t seem to shorten as they age through the six years of acknowledgement. Only when he went to pick his little sister up at the kindergarten one day, he saw Kuroko teaching her class. Somehow, a soft spot formed in his heart and in an instant, he opened up to the little man, although in his conscience, he's constantly arguing about his blood type and Kuroko's must **not** be associated at all times. 

There's just something irresistible about Kuroko. 

And here they are, picking the same house for them to rent and talked about groceries like newly-weds (He quickly smacked himself at the thought). In reality, even if Kuroko was one hell of a gentleman, he still can't deny the fact that Kuroko is better off as a housewife (Again, he smacked himself hard). Anyone who got Kuroko must be so lucky, because he can swing both ways and people won't even bat an eyelid. He's perfect as a husband, and beyond gorgeus as a wife (…He had given up smacking himself). 

When Midorima thought of Kuroko's partner, he can't form a suitable response because it's someone who's totally out of the question. Midorima didn’t know how they got together, but even if he was given a choice of whether he would like to know the truth or not, he would choose to be left in the dark. Kuroko and Kise (yes _that_ Kise) are like two sides of a moon. When a side was shone with the sun, another side was in complete darkness. One side is warm and the other side is a freezing hell. 

Meanwhile, for Kuroko, Midorima is someone he can get comfortable with because of his sensible and mature personality, and in his belief, working with people with Midorima's quality will drain his stamina at the least possible rate, unlike a certain someone. So all in all, the both of them finally overcame the superstitious nonsense where A-blood type can't get along with B types. 

======================= 

"So, Midorima-kun, you won't be home tonight?" asked Kuroko through the phone. His eyes discreetly watching the kids who were playing at the playground while his hand was busy holding on to his cellphone. 

"Yes… Another overtime. So make sure you lock the doors before you go to bed. I have keys," Midorima sighed. His hands rubbed his forehead slowly. Fatigue had started to kick in. 

"Don't overwork yourself. You know your migraine will get worse if you didn’t have enough sleep," adviced Kuroko. 

"You think I wouldn't have thought about that when I first went into a medical school?" he scoffed. 

The pale man only chuckled. "Remember, you’re a doctor. If you can't treat yourself well then how can you cure others?" 

"Yes, I got that part, Kuroko. Well, see ya tomorrow." 

"Okay, later Midorima-kun." 

"… Don't forget to lock the doors at night." 

"I heard you the first time." 

=============================== 

When Midorima came home the next morning, he was expecting a petite body in a disheveled clothes named Kuroko to open the door. He really wasn’t expecting a blonde hair and a height that was too tall to be Kuroko to stand and welcome him at the entrance. 

"Good morning, Midorimacchi~!" 

Midorima only gave him a digruntled face. "What are you doing here, Kise?" 

Kise pouted. "Nice to meet you too, Midorimacchi." He opened the door widely, allowing Midorima to walk into the house and settled on the couch roughly. "Kurokocchi said he's alone last night, so I spent the night here." 

And Kise kept going on and on about last night but Midorima wasn’t paying any attention. His brain was busy climbing the stairs to cloud nine. Suddenly a small body in an oversized shirt came out of one of the room in the house. 

"Midorima-kun? Welcome back," greeted Kuroko while he gently rubbed his eyes. He yawned for a second, and finally put some effort into opening his eyes. "Kise-kun spent the night here." 

"Yeah, I can see that…" he mumbled under his breath, enough for Kuroko to capture his words. 

"So I'll go and prepare breakfast for us, then!" Kise chirped again, and Midorima didn’t know whether it was his exhaustion or he's simply grumpy like an old man, he wanted to tape Kise's mouth _so much_. 

"Kise-kun." Kuroko turned to his boyfriend and continued, "Please don't talk in front of Midorima-kun for now. He needs his rest." 

Although Kise was puzzled by Kuroko's request, he decided to follow it through, and he went to the kitchen quietly and started preparing for a simple but hearty breakfast meal. Clunks of pan meeting with the stove, and not to mention Kise's silence, gave Midorima the rest he yearned for so long. He can finally relax his mind. 

"Why do you tell Kise to shut up?" 

Kuroko's brow tilted. "Would you prefer for him to talk then?" 

" _God, no._ " 

"My point." 

=================== 

Midorima rarely got a day-off from his demanding work, and if he did, all he wanted to do was sleep on his bed for the entire day, but Kuroko never allowed him to lay a finger on the bed until night falls. 

"We need to find a spare part for the water filter, and also a new apron. Kise-kun had burnt your favourite Hello Kitty one," said Kuroko. His hands tugging on Midorima who was lying face-down on the bed. 

"For the last time, it **wasn’t** my favourite. I just don't want to waste money on buying new things when we can use my lucky items from before," grunted Midorima from the crevices of his pillow. "Just go shop alone. I'm marrying my bed today…" 

Kuroko glared at him. "If I go shopping alone, you will complain about what I bought. So now you have some free time, let's go together," explained Kuroko while his hands still connected to Midorima's shirt, and he gave it another small tug. "Midorima-kun, are you listening?" 

Another Shrek's grunt escaped Midorima's lips. "Fine. But when we got home, let me sleep." 

"Roger." 

===================== 

"I said red." 

"No, blue." 

"Red!" 

" **Blue.** " 

Two voices clashed in the store. It wasn’t loud or outraged, but one can tell the tension in between the two. Midorima and Kuroko were looking for a new apron at the IKEA store and when they found the section, the both of them argued about which color to buy. 

"I'm not gonna fight over this petty stuff, Kuroko. Just get the red one and let's leave already," ordered Midorima, but Kuroko disagreed. 

"I want the blue one, Midorima-kun." 

"I said red!" 

"Blue!" 

"Red!" 

"Blue!" 

"May I point out the objective of us going shopping together is for us to compromise on things like this?" 

"I've compromised a lot of things in the house, Midorima-kun, and everything in the apartment is either blood red or your lucky item. Just this time I want what I want." 

A store assistant walked over to the bickering roomates and asked with a smile, "May I help you guys?" 

Midorima and Kuroko stopped fighting for a moment and answered, "We're finding a new apron for our house." 

"So what are your choices?" 

Kuroko showed the assistant the two colors they chose. The assistant nodded. "You know, we have an apron that has both of the colors on one apron." 

Quickly, Kuroko and Midorima shook their head violently. "No, it's ugly," said them in sync. The assistant sweatdropped. 

"Well, if I might suggest, maybe for you to search for another color that you guys don't have strong feelings for? Maybe green or yellow?" asked the assistant again. The two roomates seemed to be thinking about it for a second and looked at each other. 

"The green one sounds good," said Kuroko to Midorima, and the greenhead nodded. 

"Let's see that one then." 

In the end, they bought the green apron. 

===================== 

"Midorimacchi is very mean to me," wailed Kise as his hands played with Kuroko's jeans. His head was laying in Kuroko's lap and his eyes switched between the scene of the sun shining through the shadows of the tree they're lazying underneath and Kuroko reading the novel he just borrowed from the library. 

"I'm sure he didn’t mean it," responded Kuroko half-heartedly. His eyes still on the novel. 

"But, he's got this tight face whenever I'm in front of him," said Kise as he mimicked Midorima's frown. "I wonder what made him so annoyed… What did I ever do to him in the past life?" 

Kuroko's hands caressed his boyfriend's locks gently. "At first he didn’t like me too, Kise-kun, but don't worry, it won't take a lot of your time." 

The phantom's answer didn’t seem to satisfy Kise too much. "Kurokocchi, why do you defend him so much?" 

"Because he's my best friend, roomate, and a brother to one of my students," answered Kuroko and he eventually bookmarked the page he was reading and focused his eyes on Kise. "If I talk bad about him, after this I still have to go home and live with him." 

"Which one is more important to you, Kurokocchi? Me or him?" 

Kuroko gave Kise a bewildered stare. "Really? You're pulling the relationship card now?" 

The model gave Kuroko a chuckle. "Nevermind, I don't wanna know." Although deep inside his heart, he was afraid if Kuroko would answer Midorima. Knowing Kuroko as the blunt boy from the start, he would surely reply without a trace of feeling at his face. Even Kise sometimes wondered why he fell for Kuroko until now. 

"Nee, Kurokocchi?" 

"Hm?" 

Kise sat up and faced Kuroko. "Next week I won't be in Tokyo, so…" He closed the distance their mouths and placed a chaste kiss on Kuroko's chapped lips. "I'll miss you." 

"You haven’t even go there, Kise-kun." 

"But I know I'll be Kurokocchi-deprived when I got back home," said Kise with his smile. "So be prepared, Kurokocchi," he closed off the sentence with a smirk strong enough to send shivers down Kuroko's spine. 

"I'm looking forward to it." 

====================== 

It's been three days since Kise went to Harajuku for the photoshoot, and Kuroko already looked like a zombie. His roomate can only sigh seeing Kuroko collided with things such as chairs and books and washing machine while heading to the kitchen, like a person sleep-walking with half-lid eyes. Although Midorima needed to get ready for work, he can't help but worry about Kuroko. Who knows what else he will stumble upon at the kitchen. 

"Kise didn’t call you?" asked Midorima loudly from his room, he knew Kuroko heard him. 

"No." 

Out of the blue, Kuroko appeared at his door, his hand holding a mug filled with orange juice. After countless ghostly encounters like this, Midorima grew to ignore his shock to the instantly-appearing-Kuroko. 

"That’s odd. Usually he can't stand to be apart from you." 

The baby blue-haired man didn’t reply, instead he gave a deep sigh. 

"Maybe he's just too busy with his work. He still dropped you messages right?" 

Kuroko nodded weakly. Yes, Kise was still giving him messages from his manager's phone. He wondered why. 

"I'm sure he's gonna be alright," said Midorima in a subtle attempt to cheer Kuroko up. As cold-hearted as he was, he wouldn’t let his best friend heartbroken alone. "What about you go watch TV? It might help get your mind off things." 

In silence, Kuroko agreed. 

======================= 

Midorima was flipping through things in his file when he got the phone call from Kuroko. The man's voice sounded horrified, and Midorima quickly put aside his file to focus his attention to Kuroko. 

"What's up, Kuroko?" 

Light pants were heard from the phone's speaker. Midorima grew worried. Was Kuroko having a panic attack? 

"It's Kise-kun…" said Kuroko after two seconds of heavy breathing. 

"What about him?" 

Kuroko mustered his courage and spoke, "The news said Kise was found in a hotel room with a female model, and the girl said to the interviewers she is his girlfriend." It's as though his saliva was the cold hard truth Kuroko needed to swallow, so he gulped with his utmost effort. "Midorima-kun, does this mean he cheated on me?" 

"I don't have enough information to affirm anything. Did Kise say anything in the news?" 

"No." 

A fire lit in Midorima's heart. _At least protest a bit, you silly blonde dog_ , shouted Midorima in his mind. As far as Kise was concerned, news flash about celebrities were nothing but hokum, because they just used cheap publicities to get attention from people. Now Kise got the unwanted fame, Midorima just hoped the gold-haired man knew how to get out of this nonsense, for Kuroko's sake if not for himself. 

"Okay, change the channel Kuroko. Don't let the news distract you," recommended the greenhead. 

"I did. Now I'm watching Ancient Aliens," Kuroko retorted. His eyes busy reading the subtitles from the programme. 

"If there's anymore news about Kise, just ignore it. Kise won't cheat on you." 

Kuroko formed a sad smile. It was silent for a brief second before Kuroko replied, "I know." 

Kise cheating on Kuroko might probably be one of the bad miracles that would happen in the world, because before the blonde got Kuroko, he worshipped the blue-haired man like a deity; photos from kindergarten to Teiko times, Kuroko's sweatshirt he borrowed in middle school, and even Kuroko's clipped fingernails can be found in his Kurokocchi Collection. Midorima might have barfed for real if not because of Akashi's presence with him at Kise's locker. But from the looks of it, Akashi was holding himself from saying "what nonsense shit is this kid gathering at school?" 

After some chat with his roomate, Midorima ended the call to focus back on his job. His mind, though, can't remove the image of Kise cheating on Kuroko with another girl. He needed to know the truth, because he knew Kuroko deserved better. 

===================================== 

After the news, Kise's messages stopped abruptly. Kuroko was even more devastated. Now, saying ' _Kuroko is a zombie_ ' was an utter understatement. He was like a disabled child who needed attention from Midorima all the time, to the point Midorima brought him to his workplace just so he can keep an eye on Kuroko. 

Meanwhile, Kuroko's state made him unable to work properly on his job, so he took some days off from work. Even his fellow teachers felt sorry for him, and constantly bringing him snacks and whatnot just to cheer him up. Kuroko humbly accepted all the gifts, although his heart was left unhealed by Kise's reported antics. 

Once the week was over, Kise called Midorima that he's coming over to see Kuroko late at night, and Midorima was beyond furious. 

When Kise was at his doorstep, Midorima opened the door with his angry face. 

"Midorimacchi, what's up? You look so angry," asked Kise, his hand hiding a bouquet of flowers meant for Kuroko. 

"The nerve you come here after what you did, Kise…" 

Kise was baffled. "Excuse me?" 

"You must be kidding me," said Midorima sarcastically, his hands glided forward and grabbed Kise's collar rough. "You made Kuroko cry because you had no balls to say to the media that you're gay for Kuroko, right?" 

The bouquet left Kise's hands because of the shock. "What? No!" 

"Then explain your silence after that unnamed bitch made a confession that she's your girlfriend!" shouted Midorima. He had never been so angry in his life. 

"Sakaki-san said she's my girlfriend?" 

Kise's endless questions only made Midorima angrier and angrier. He let go of Kise from his grasp because he's afraid his punch might come out next. "Who else were in the isolated room you're in when you two were caught?" 

The blonde rubbed his face, a sigh was heard. "That must be her then. Look, just let me talk things out with Kurokocchi, and then I'll explain it to you." 

"I'm not letting you pass this door, Kise." Midorima used his big stature to wall Kise from entering. "You have no idea how devastated Kuroko has been. Not even a single call from you, and gosh, are you really _that_ busy?" 

Because of the noise from outside of the house, Kuroko crawled out of his room and saw Kise behind Midorima's towering feature. He wanted to call out to Kise, but his heart was still ripped out by the news. 

"Kurokocchi, there you are!" bellowed Kise after spotting his lover. "Please tell Midorimacchi to move. I need to give something to you." 

Sadly, Kuroko shook his head, to Kise's surprise. 

"What is the meaning of this, Kurokocchi?" 

The question was left silent. 

"Tell me, what did I do wrong?!" yelled Kise from the door. 

"You yourself saw the news, right Kise?" asked Midorima, still hasn’t budge from the entrance. 

"Don't tell me you believe what they said," Kise scoffed. "Come on, Kurokocchi. You know I won't cheat on you that easily!" Again, he shouted, this time more close to anger rather than whine. "Or… Was it because you have Midorimacchi?" 

Kuroko's head shot up, staring wide-eyed at Kise, while Midorima's frown turned into a surprised look. "What the heck are you talking about, Kise?" 

"That must be it then. Midorimacchi already took my place, huh?" A smug ran over Kise's face as he looked away from Kuroko. "If you love me so much, your faith won't waver this easily. Right, Kurokocchi?" 

Kuroko wanted to object whatever that came out of Kise's venomous mouth, because he was certainly not seeing anyone other than his beloved blonde. "Kise-kun…" 

It looks like whatever Kise has to say next will surely break Kuroko, so Midorima asked him to leave. "Just go, before I punch you in the face so hard you will be mute for the rest of your life…" threatened Midorima. 

Kise only gave him a snicker. The bouquet meant for Kuroko was left alone on the cold floor, and Kise walked away without giving them a second look. After closing the door, Midorima turned to Kuroko who had already shed tears like a waterfall. 

Midorima hugged the smaller man, giving him courage to face the oncoming days. Kuroko's hiccups were saddening to hear, so he tried his best to calm Kuroko down. "It's okay. It'll get better soon, don't worry," whispered Midorima to him. 

Deep inside Kuroko's mind, he can only pray that his relationship with Kise won't end, because only God knows how much he loved the blonde. 

========================= 

It was purely coincidence when Kise's next photoshoot happened to be at Midorima's workplace, and it's almost impossible for them not to meet every two hours despite Midorima's heavy schedule. 

Talk about awkwardness. 

Kise was having his coffee alone at the hospital's cafeteria when he spotted a familiar moss-shade hair. He thought about giving Midorima the cold shoulder, but during his rest at his apartment a few days ago, he realized it must be because he's tired that he was highly irritated that night. So he decided to mend their broken friendship. 

"Midorimacchi," he called out to the green-haired doctor who was scanning for any empty spots. The café was crowded with hungry nurses and doctors, and Midorima seemed to have a trouble getting a place to sit. After Kise called him, it would be rude to just ignore him. For the moment, and for the sake of his hungry stomach, Midorima put aside their confrontation for now. He sat down quietly at Kise's table and immediately dived into his food. 

"I'm sorry about the other day. I was tired," said Kise with a very depressed tone. 

"Hnn," replied Midorima, his mouth still full of the lasagna. He didn’t really want to talk to Kise after what the blonde had accused of he and Kuroko had done, but seeing Kise's eyes so hollow and gloomy, he can't help but feel pity towards him. 

"I admit, I am jealous of you. You got to see Kurokocchi's daily life, got to live with him, know his preferences, see his face after you woke up in the morning, got to argue about what to buy for the house, setting about who's gonna make dinner…" 

Midorima was still silent while eating his meal, but his ears were listening every bit of Kise's words. 

"At times I just wished that I could switch bodies with you, Midorimacchi, just to see how it's like living with Kurokocchi. He must be so adorable when he woke up in the morning." Kise beamed. 

The doctor wiped his mouth with the napkin, gulped down the apple juice and spoke, "To be fair, it wasn’t all that great seeing his bed hair everyday." 

Kise chuckled. "His bed hair is one of the most wondrous things I've ever witnessed in my entire life." Midorima only rolled his eyes at the cheesy statement. 

"Midorimacchi." 

Midorima was almost finished with his apple juice, and he was about to go away from Kise, but he let the man finish his sentence first. 

"Please let me see Kurokocchi again. I can't live without him…" 

The pleading look in Kise's eyes were genuine, and it gave Midorima's heart a gentle pat. His face soften up. He pushed his glasses upwards and rose from his seat. 

"I'll give it a thought." 

======================== 

"So if he ever talked back angrily to you or he started to be violent physically, just give me a call. I'll come running," said Midorima. Kuroko only nodded with a smile. It's endearing to see how the doctor was so worried over him in contrast to the fact that they were no better than strangers three years ago. Midorima even went through all the trouble to set up a date for him and Kise, just to see if things can still work out between the two. Truly, Midorima is the best-est friend he can ask for. 

"Midorima-kun, I expect you not to stalk on us." Kuroko stared at Midorima as the greenhead put on sunglasses. In the middle of the night. 

"I wasn’t…" and he paused. "I'm just gonna buy the sundae here and sit somewhere near because this place seems nice," said Midorima as his awkwardly trembling fingers pushed up his glasses. Kuroko laughed softly, amused by his roomate's tsundere behaviour. Suddenly, he got a cunning idea popped in his head. 

"You know, I haven't seen your run since middle schoo--" 

"--Don't you dare to prank me, Kuroko." 

================================== 

After thirty minutes of waiting, Kise appeared at the place. Kuroko's booth for the date was pretty secluded from the others, and it took Kise some time to scrutinize the whole place and confirmed his mind that Kuroko was sitting there. Meanwhile, almost in an earshot away, Midorima was eating his jumbo-sized sundae slowly, watching everything Kise did. 

"Hello, Kurokocchi." 

The baby blue-haired man made a slight nod, assuring Kise that he was doing good too. After Kise was beseated, they ordered some beverages and took some time of silence for a good five minutes. Midorima, on the other hand, was bothered and pissed off for the uncomfortable voiceless conversation in between the two. His sundae was chopped here and there because of the stabs from his spoon. 

"Um… Kise-kun." 

_Finally_ , shouted Midorima in his mind. _These kids are really hopeless without me_. 

"Nice blazer," said Kuroko. 

A smack was heard from Midorima's booth, a sound where his palm met his forehead. 

"Thank you," replied Kise, giving Kuroko his stunning smile. "Kurokocchi… I am sorry for the other day." 

Kuroko nodded again, having nothing to say in front of the blonde. 

"I'm really sorry. I have no idea about your depression." 

The smaller man's gaze shifted to Kise, asking a soundless _where did you know that_ to Kise. 

"Midorimacchi told me." 

Of course. 

Now he wondered if Midorima was his best friend or Kise's BFF. Kuroko scorned. 

"Kurokocchi, I'm the one who's at fault here. I need your forgiveness if we want to move on," said the model again. For a moment, Kuroko returned to the matter at hand. He can bicker at Midorima later. 

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko breathed in and out for a second before continuing, "I know your job as a model can be taxing in your private life, and I knew that when I first dived into a relationship with you. For this problem, I was to be blame too. We've been together for five years now, and I shouldn’t have doubted you in the first place." 

That was by far the longest response from Kuroko for as long as Kise can remember. He was left speechless by how meaningful and soothing it sounded. It was like an instrumental music to his ears. 

"For now, I can see two futures, where you're beside me and not beside me. Kise-kun, when I thought back about the life we've been together, I can't say any words other than bliss. And when I tried to think of a world without you…" Kuroko went silent. Kise was worried when Kuroko suddenly lowered his head, and his eyes widen when he saw a bead of pearl fall from Kuroko's eyes. 

"...There's no future I can think of where you're absent, Kise-kun." As raspy as his voice can be, Kuroko still declared to Kise. He wanted Kise to know he meant the world to him. "I don't mind if you want to keep our relationship a secret. I don't mind if you want to go for a girl. I don't mind if you're embarassed to say to the public that you have a boyfriend. I just want you to know that… I'll always love you." 

With all his heart, Kise pulled Kuroko into a tight suffocating hug, trying to express his overwhelming love in the embrace. He closed his eyes, thinking how much a person can fall in love so deep, like a bottomless pitfall. So scary but yet heavenly. 

They hugged for a moment, and Kise kept whispering "I love you too" to Kuroko, making the smaller man weak in his knees and fell deeper into his hug. 

Meanwhile, the greenhead at the nearby booth was fiddling with his melted sundae, his hand rested on the table and supporting the chin. He formed a small smile. 

Maybe he was worried over nothing. 

============================ 

"For the love of God…" sighed Midorima as he pinched his bridge of nose. "Disinfect that couch thoroughly, or I swear in the name of my ancestors, I'll kick your asses so hard you can't even do coitus anywhere anymore." 

Midorima came back home from the hospital like usual in the morning, and since Kise and Kuroko had reconciled, their way of expressing love was kinda… overbearing, and even more so when everytime Midorima went to find Kuroko, he will find Kise too. With his hands underneath Kuroko's shirt or pants. And their flushed face. And Midorima doesn’t want to know the rest, because he'd probably bleach his brain if he knew. 

Kise showed Midorima his amused grin, while Kuroko maintained his poker face which annoyed Midorima even more. Now he remembered why he hated Kuroko so much before. 

Removing himself from Kuroko, Kise grabbed his jacket at the other side of the couch to make room for Midorima to sit. Also, it's the only place they haven't stain yet. _Yet_. 

Thinking of there's no point on keep standing at the door after witnessing the horrific incident, Midorima walked over to the couch where Kise just pulled his jacket from. In the meantime, the blonde had walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

"Midorima-kun, wanna go get breakfast with us?" asked Kuroko. His hands straightening up his disoriented shirt and shorts, and seated next to Midorima who was trying hard to take his mind off the unexpected scene by watching morning news. 

"Get yourself a shower first, horny bastards," replied him, eyes still fixated on the TV screen. 

"Midorima-kun, that's rude," Kuroko pouted. Kise walked into the room with two glasses and handed one of them to Kuroko. 

"Sorry," Midorima sighed again and pinched his forehead. "I am tired and not in the right state of mind. Would you mind if I ask you to record the Oha-Asa for me today?" 

"Not at all. Go get some rest, Midorima-kun," Kuroko patted his shoulders, and went to drink from the glass Kise just gave him. Midorima stood up from the couch and walked to his room. 

"Where do we want to go for breakfast, Kurokocchi~?" 

"Maybe just a drive-thru, because I need to go early to the kindergarten today. My work is piling high." 

"But I still haven't done playing with you," whined Kise. 

"We'll meet again after my work is done, okay?" 

The both of them went silent, watching the TV that Midorima has switched on, before another naughty idea came to the two of them. 

"Wanna do it in the shower?" asked Kise. Kuroko gave him a tiny nod. 

They spend almost ten minutes in the bathroom, didn’t even bother to lock the door and was in the heat of the moment when Midorima walked in holding a towel in his hand, which eventually dropped after his eyes captured the _gruesome_ sight. 

"THAT'S IT, I'M MOVING OUT!"

**Omake**

"Kise-kun." 

"Yes?" 

"Why didn’t you call me during that one week?" 

The blonde rubbed his neck sheepishly and replied, "I… kinda let my phone…slip…under a car…" 

Kuroko's wide eyes looked at Kise with disbelief. "How?" 

"It's pretty hard to explain. I was about to text you about my arrival at Harajuku, that time I was riding in a roofless car with my manager. Because I took a lot of time thinking of what to write, my manager thought I was playing a game and snatched it away from my hand…" 

Kise didn’t need to explain the rest because Kuroko can already imagine what the rest was like. "So basically it's your manager's fault?" 

"I don't blame her though. She was only doing her job," he retorted frantically. "That's why she lent her phone to me when I need to send messages to you." 

The little man nodded slowly, understanding the unfortunate circumstances. 

"But that still doesn’t clear up why you didn’t refuse when Sakaki said she's your girlfriend," interrupted Midorima. 

"I didn’t tell anyone about this but I already cut all my ties with that woman," answered Kise coldly, and he hugged Kuroko closer. "Anyone who dares to drift us apart will pay…" 

Midorima gulped nervously. He made a mental note to not get on Kise's ugly side. 

"Kise-kun," called Kuroko, "If it was me, I'll pay them back hundredfold." 

Sometimes Midorima forgot, Kuroko could be scarier than Akashi.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Boy Friend because I want to say about Kise being the boyfriend and Midorima being the boy who is Kuroko's friend. Nice pun isn't it?! I hope Izuki-senpai notices me...  
> Feel free to leave comments! Have a good day! :3


End file.
